There is a growing demand for fine semiconductor devices and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). Thus, attention is being given to micro- and nano-fabrication technology that utilizes as a mold a resist (photocurable composition) pattern having a predetermined shape formed on a substrate (wafer), as well as to known photolithography technology. This technology is also referred to as a photo-nanoimprint technique and can be used to form a fine structure on the order of nanometers on a substrate (see, for example, PTL 1). In the photo-nanoimprint technique, a resist is first placed in a patterning region on a substrate (placement step). The resist is then patterned with a patterned mold (mold contact step). The resist is then cured by photoirradiation (photoirradiation step) and is removed (demolding step). Through these steps, a resin pattern (photo-cured product) having a predetermined shape is formed on the substrate. These steps can be performed multiple times in other regions on the substrate to form fine structures over the substrate.